The Key
by dashofpepper
Summary: Post-film. Tiana and Naveen loose their daughter under unfortunate circumstance. Charlotte adopts. Twenty years later, strange things begin to occur. Dark, eerily similar events, and all because of... a frog.


**I was inspired to write this after reading _xDazex_ Princess and the Frog _Star Bright _fic (which you should most definatly read). This is my first Disney story ever, so be gentle when it comes to some things. I also don't have a beta, so... )**

**I'm incredibly proud of this first chapter, even though it gets rather cheesy and corny and _used_ at the end :P**

**Disclaimer: All The Princess and the Frog material belongs to the Walt Disney Company. I merely own the DVD.**

**-PatF-**

_May 19, 1929_

It was well known that the La Bouff family ruled New Orleans. Not in the sense of royalty (though they had hosted their fair share of royals). No, the La Bouff's were in charge because they had the most money.

Eli La Bouff was a smart man. He didn't like anyone but him handling his money, so when that terrible crash occurred, he and his fortune had remained partially unscathed.

Now his daughter Charlotte, on the other hand, was a different story. A true southern belle, Charlotte spent money like it was going out of style. Half of the things she bought, she never used.

"Dreams of becoming a princess, doomed to the life of a spinster," was what people often said about darling Miss La Bouff. "Always craved attention."

So what on earth was her reason for recently adopting a child?

"I heard Big Daddy made her do it," Mayella McDoyle stated matter-o-factly, munching loudly on her beignet. The Young Women of High Society of New Orleans were gathered for their weekly tea at the La Bouff estate terrace. "They need an heir after Charlotte, and it's quite clear that she will _never_marry. Prince Naveen was their last hope, and he chose a waitress over her!" They guffawed loudly.

Mary Hoffstetter tucked a lock of frizzy hair behind her rather prominent ears. "Did ya'll hear about Prince Naveen, anyhow? Had to bury that baby girl of his. Crib death, y'know. It happens in foreign countries more than anywhere else in the world." She clucked, " And now they're saying the Princess won't bear him anymore children."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the _waitress _had something to do with the poor things demise." Mayella sniffed, peering critically into her porcelain teacup. Was that a speck of dirt? "She was always rather bitter, wouldn't you agree?"

"A real Mrs. Grundy." Olivia Sheffield agreed. "Like when I sent back a steak I had ordered from that restaurant of hers- it was too dry, if you must know- and she railed on me hotter than a demon from hell."

The women fell into a quiet gossip, sipping and grimacing at their tea and biscuits.

"_Hellooooo _ladies!" Charlotte trilled, sweeping onto the terrace, wearing a pristine pink suit and reeking of her new perfume. She carried her newly acquired bundle of joy in a custom made baby sling.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dears." Charlotte continued breathlessly, placing the child in a rocker next to the table, and plunked herself down in the nearest chair. "But I just could not decide what to dress my little sweetie pie in!" Both Charlotte and the baby squealed in delight.

"Such an angel!" Mayella cooed, reaching over to pinch the baby's nose. "What is her name again?"

"Evangeline." Charlotte said proudly, picking up a beignet, then put it down, and then picked it back up again.

"How..." Mayella faltered, "Eccentric."

"Exotic." Molly stated.

"Foreign." Olivia said bluntly.

Charlotte pressed her lips together and gave a tight smile in return. "Yes, well," She patted down a fly-away blond curl. "It was what her parents named her before they... gave her up. And I think her name is the bee's knee's!"

Mayella straightened up and scooped four lumps of sugar into her fresh cup of tea. "What do you know of her parents?" She pressed, eyeing Evangeline curiously over her cup. Molly and Olivia keened their ears at this.

Charlotte paled visibly, other than the two spots of color that appeared on her cheeks. She snatched up a napkin and began shredding it between her fingers, only stopping when Evangeline started to fuss.

"Oh, nothing much," She said weakly "Other than that they had to give her up because of this godawful depression that's sweeping the nation. They couldn't take care of her." Seeming pleased with her own answer, Charlotte nodded proudly.

Mayella smiled cruelly. "And you're certain you can?"

Charlotte bristled indignantly. "And just what are you implying, Miss Mayella?"

The other woman raised her hands in front, as if to defend herself. "I am merely stating what the rest of the town has been buzzing about since you adopted the child. You are only twenty years old. You are not married-" (Charlotte flinched at this) "- and you expect to take care of this little dear on your own?"

"I do have a Nanny for her, just in case. And Big Daddy-"

"Won't be around for much longer with the way he's carrying himself." Mayella paused and took a thoughtful sip of her tea. "And you must of heard what happened to your dear friend Tia's baby. Who's to say it wont happen to Evangeline? Pray that it wont, of course, but still."

Charlotte felt as if she'd been slapped. Her round blue eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. Her fingertips began to tingle, a feeling that always proceeded tears. Evangeline whimpered, her tiny face puckering. Was she going to cry as well?

Lotte didn't want to be alone.

She stood slowly, and gently hoisted Evangeline up from her rocker. "Well, I must thank you, Miss Mayella. For telling me all of this information. It is just so much to absorb."

Mayella nodded sympathetically. "We just want the best for you, darling." The other two murmured in agreement, not even bothering to look at their hostess anymore.

"And I want the best for ya'll. Which is why I am certain you will enjoy the service you receive at some quaint littel cafe for tea next week, because you are no longer welcomed here! Nosiree!" And with that, Charlotte spun on her heel and headed swiftly inside. A gentle breeze snapped the door shut behind her.

Mayella slammed her teacup down in it's saucer, wearing a look of indignation. "What on earth is eating her?"

**-PatF-**

_"...the frog was transformed into a handsome prince! They were married, and lived happily ever after. The end." _Charlotte sighed and closed the book with a quiet snap. "You know something Eva? I think we'll both enjoy this book more if someone else reads it to us. More magic." But there was no denying it; _The Frog Prince_ was Evangeline's favorite fairy tail.

The nursery used to be Charlotte's old playroom. It was decorated in shades of soft green, with scenes from several different fairy tales stenciled into the walls.

Charlotte glided over to Evangeline's specially made crib, and leaned against it, resting her face in her hands while watching her adopted daughters steady breathing. _She's gonna be as pretty as her momma **and** her daddy_, Charlotte thought wistfully.

"And your going to be just as smart! You'll learn faster than every other little baby in Louisiana!" Lotte's voice rose a pitch, and then died down. Her thoughts drifted to the events that occurred that afternoon, causing her to sigh.

"We're gonna show 'em, Eva. We gotta be like Tia, okay? People are gonna say things to you, but you don't listen to them. You don't listen to no one but yourself and your heart. You got that Eva?"

Evangeline's tiny pink mouth widened into a yawn, and her honey-brown eyes were content slits.

On an act of pure impulse, Charlotte bent down and planted a kiss on Evangeline's soft round cheek, leaving rosy lip marks on the baby's dark skin.

Outside, the evening stars shone brightly, bathing the biggest house in New Orleans in a soft silver glow.

**-PatF-**

**Aahhh... 1920's slang...**

**Mrs. Grundy** ~ _a priggish or extremely tight-laced person_

**Bee's Knee's**~ _terrific; a fad expression_

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Should I stop writing chapter 2 now? Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
